Last Christmas
by love1398
Summary: Songfic to Last Chritmas. Remus/Lily and Remus/OC if you squint. I think that it is a good story, it's bittersweet. Hope that you like it. Happy Holidays. Read and Review Please!


Last Christmas

A/N: Hello MERRY CHRISTMAS! I thought that you Remus/Lily fans out there would like this. It's a songfic to Taylor Swift's Last Christmas. I just randomly thought about it for awhile and was contemplating putting it out. It's kinda sad, but it's sweet. Hope you like it! Slight Remus/OC in the end.

Start

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_

It was true; he loved her and was pining away at her obvious love for James Potter. What was there not to love? She was intelligent, kind, caring, and beautiful. Just what he thought that he needed. He had decided to tell her on Christmas day, when the Marauders were throwing a Christmas party in the living room. He had walked up to her, her red hair sparkling in the light and her lips glistening. He swallowed, and told her that he loved her, that she was his soul, that she meant everything to him, and that he loved how she talked, walked on this earth, and did just about everything. When he was done, she smiled up at him and his chest filled with hope, but not for long. She said that she already loved someone else, but she appreciated him telling her this, and that they should just remain friends. His heart shattered into a million pieces and his world was torn apart. He couldn't say anything afterwards, except that, yes they could still be friends, they still were, but he still loved her. He felt like punching James. The git didn't deserve her, life wasn't fair. He had to work hard for EVERYTHING and James got everything on a silver platter. One year later, he was still very much in love with her, but he kept his distance, she was dating James now, and his eye had been keen on a 6th year Gryffindor. He truly believed that James and Lily were perfect for each other, but Remus Lupin could never really handle rejection.

_Once bitten and twice shyed, I kept my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

He still looked at her, feeling that she didn't recognize him anymore. He had changed that year, growing from boy to man. So had his friends, even James lessened his pranks to a minimum, which mad Lily fall for him even more. The thought of that made Remus grimace. This was not his happy ending, he should be the one that Lily, that beautiful redhead flower (for she would always be one in his eyes), fell in love with. He was jealous with James, yet he had learned how to move on.

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note, sayin I love you, I meant it_

_Now I know, what a fool I've been but if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_

It had taken him ages to find the perfect present. It had to be perfect, like his love, but now, faced with rejection, he couldn't bear to see it again. He knew that he was a fool, falling for her like that, but if she kissed him today, he knew that he would fall again. That mustn't happen, he already was seeing that 6th year girl, she was also beautiful, but not like Lily, never like Lily.

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes_

_My God, I thought you were, someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_

_A boy undercover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year, maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special_

He was desperately avoiding her, looking anywhere else but her and James. It was hard, but he was determined to do so. All he saw was drunk and merry friends, wishing each other a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. He would not be happy. He was always there for her, but she had never been there for him. She still held a place in his heart. He was still torn, but there was still hope, he would give his heart to someone else. This Christmas, he would love, and be loved.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_End_

A/N: How do you like it? I'm pretty proud of it myself. Happy Holidays, and please review.


End file.
